


Five Moments in Liv Queen's Life

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Adoption, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv, otherwise known as Olivia Johanna Queen, and five of her relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments in Liv Queen's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> 3rd one is potentially an embarrassment squick: interrupted 'solo' time.

1\. The bright gold pterosaur-robot was giving Green Lantern absolute hell… and then it was just swept out of the sky by a tightly-closing, weighted net. Lantern was not displeased, and when he traced the source of his salvation, his mood improved even more. Bow-wielding blonde with a really nice…

"Do I need to take the other one out too?" she snapped up at him, reminding Lantern of the red thunderbird-robot.

…sense of dedication. Yeah, he'd go with that.

2\. "Queen Industries is prepared to…"

"…negotiate on the position of our future contracts and projects moving away from war profiteering," came a new voice, and Bruce Wayne had to take note of the dilettante heiress of the company. She had been ruled out as a threat to the proceedings as Wayne Enterprises sought to buy out the weapon manufacturer.

Apparently Lucius had been mistaken, as the blonde in a tailored Italian ladies suit dropped a file in front of each of the three board members from her company.

"Pay attention boys; I just fired you. Stock's all back in my name, or in the hands of those that have assigned me their proxy. Get out." She gave them the coldest smile, but security had followed her in and now saw to getting them removed. She sat down as that was happening and met Bruce's eyes fully. "Now, Mister Wayne, I must refuse your offer to buy out my munitions factories, but I have plans here for converting them to more peaceful use, and would gladly look at details of a partnership venture…"

The absolute cool steel beneath the blazing audacity was just the way to hook Bruce's attention, and he started negotiating in earnest.

3\. "GEEZ! Liv, you can't just walk in!"

Liv quickly spun away from the door… she hadn't meant to barge in, but she was so excited, and wanted Roy to share it with her.

"I'll, umm, let you get matters in hand," she said, snickering when Roy made a strangled noise of protest.

4\. "Get. A. Room."

Both Green Arrow and Black Canary stared at Flash in shock, but Arrow's gave way to an appraising regard for the other woman.

Canary for her part was flustered and turning unexpectedly shy.

"Not to give Lantern any wet dreams, but how about we do go ahead and see what kind of trouble we both like?" Arrow said in her lazy California-beach-bunny voice.

The pink tinge on the younger woman's cheeks was as sweet to see as Lantern grinding his jaw at losing out. Maybe, just maybe, this might go somewhere.

5\. Olivia Johanna Queen was not one for surprises that she wasn't springing on others.

She looked at the scrawny kid, then the lawyer. "Sorry to hear Hawke … died," she said to the lawyer, and she meant it. He'd been a great friend, a good lay, and … well, he'd wanted the kid, even when Liv had known she was too messed up to keep one. She then focused on the kid… teen, really, but only just starting to hit the growth. "Hey… I know this is hard on you, but… do you want to stay with me?" She'd learned HARD from her mistakes with Roy. If the kid didn't want to be here, nothing was going to matter. God, but she hoped Dinah would actually listen to her apology this time.

"Nowhere else to go," the kid… Connor? yeah, Connor… said.

Liv gave her a small, tentative smile, and signed off on the papers before reaching out and tucking the kid under an arm. Somehow, she'd make this work.

"Mom is real sudden, but how 'bout we start at maybe-friends? Call me Liv."


End file.
